marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ioan Gruffudd
'Ioan Gruffudd '(ur. 6 października 1973 w Cardiff) - walijski aktor filmowy i telewizyjny. W filmach o Fantastycznej Czwórce gra Mister Fantastic'a. Biografia Ioan Gruffudd urodził się 6 października 1973 roku w Cardiff, w Walii, jako syn nauczyciela i nauczycielki - Petera i Gillian Gruffudd. Ma dwoje młodszego rodzeństwa - brata Aluna i siostrę Siwan. Mówi po walijsku, angielsku, a dla potrzeb filmu "Solomon i Gaenor" uczył się języka jidysz. Jego filmowa kariera zaczęła się z chwilą, kiedy stał się dziecięcą gwiazdą walijskiej opery mydlanej Pobol Y Cwm (1989-1994). Wkrótce potem został uczniem prestiżowej Royal Academy of the Dramatic Arts w Londynie, którą ukończył w 1995. Już niebawem, bo w 1996 dostał rolę w filmie "A Relative Stranger", zagrał również kilka ról teatralnych. W 1996 w remaku filmu Poldark Saga wcielił się w głównego bohatera, Jeremiego Poldarka. W 1997 można było go zobaczyć na ekranie w filmie Wilde (jako John Grey) i Titanic (piąty oficer Lowe), ale gwiazdą uczyniła go tytułowa rola w miniserialu "Hornblower". To z kolei pomogło mu w zdobyciu roli w filmie "Solomon i Gaenor" Paula Morrisona. Dzieci polubiły jego bohatera w "102 dalmatyńczykach" w reżyserii Kevina Limy. W ciągu ostatnich 3 lat pojawił się na naszych ekranach m.in. w filmach "Helikopter w ogniu", "Duża mała Ania", "Zgromadzenie", a najnowszym filmem z jego udziałem jest superprodukcja Antoine Fuqui "Król Artur", gdzie Ioan wcielił się w postać Lancelota. Jednak sam Gruffudd przyznaje, że najchętniej zagrałby... w westernie. Do swoich idoli i największych autorytetów zalicza Paula Newmana i Roberta Redforda. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem od lat jest Mathew Rhys, również aktor, z którym wystąpił w filmie "Duża mała Ania" i "Shooters". Filmy * A Relative Stranger ''(1995) * ''Rodzina Poldarków ''(1996) * ''Titanic ''(1997) * ''Wilde. Historia pisarza ''(1997) * ''Hornblower: Równe szanse (1998) * Hornblower: Egzamin na porucznika (1998) * Hornblower: Księżna i diabeł (1999) * Hornblower: Żabojady i homary (1999) * Wielkie nadzieje ''(1999) * ''Wojownicy ''(1999) * ''Solomon i Gaenor ''(1999) * ''Spotkanie z Jezusem ''(2000) * ''102 dalmatyńczyki ''(2000) * ''W innym życiu ''(2001) * ''Odzyskać spokój ''(2001) * ''Hornblower: Bunt (2001) * Hornblower: Odwet (2001) * Helikopter w ogniu ''(2001) * ''Duża mała Ania ''(2001) * ''Ostatni raz ''(2002) * ''Man and Boy ''(2002) * ''Zgromadzenie ''(2002) * ''Hornblower: Obowiązek (2003) * Hornblower: Lojalność (2003) * Życie kobiety niemoralnej ''(2003) * ''Król Artur ''(2004) * ''The Little Things ''(2005) * ''Fantastyczna czwórka ''(2005) * ''Głos wolności ''(2006) * ''Tak się robi telewizję ''(2006) * ''Stories USA ''(2007) * ''Fantastyczna czwórka 2: Narodziny Srebrnego Surfera ''(2007) * ''Świetliki w ogrodzie ''(2008) * ''The Meant to Be's ''(2008) * ''W. ''(2008) * ''Tajemnica Rajskiego Wzgórza ''(2008) * ''The Kid ''(2010) * ''Szefowie wrogowie ''(2011) * ''Sanctum 3D ''(2011) * ''Przybrany syn ''(2011) * ''Poszukiwacz przygód: Klątwa skrzyni Midasa ''(2013) * ''Fugly! ''(2013) * ''Under Milk Wood ''(2014) * ''Rozegraj to na luzie ''(2014) * ''Forever ''(2015) * ''San Andreas ''(2015) * ''The Professor and the Madman ''(2017) * ''Niebezpieczni intruzi ''(2017) Seriale * ''Pobol y Cwm ''(1974) * ''Miłość w XXI wieku ''(1999) * ''Saga rodu Forsyte'ów ''(2002) * ''Century City ''(2004) * ''Ringer ''(2011) * ''Forever ''(2014) * ''Kłamstwa ''(2017) * ''Harrow ''(2018) Ciekawostki * Uczył się języka nowohebrajskiego specjalnie do roli w filmie "Solomon i Gaenor". * W dniu 14 września 2007 roku ożenił się ze swoją przyjaciółką Alice Evans, którą poznał na planie filmu ''102 Dalmatyńczyki (102 Dalmatians, 2000). Zamieszkali w Los Angeles. Kategoria:Aktorzy